


A thousand moments

by HedaCarmilla



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Love Confessions, probably the first and last fluff piece in a long while enjoy, suayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaCarmilla/pseuds/HedaCarmilla
Summary: Prompted by TheBlinkFox on TwitterSua has a confession to make. And the best way to get her point across is through a letter.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	A thousand moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBlinkFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlinkFox/gifts).



They've known each other since forever. Highs and lows, good and bad, they've been there, together. Bora knew she could always count on Siyeon, and she hoped Siyeon knew the same was true for her. Nothing could come between them, so why was she so nervous, holding a piece of paper that might change her life?

She held it out for Siyeon to take, under her confused gaze. "I…" she cleared her throat. "I have something to tell you. And it's something important, and I don't want to mess it up, so I wrote it down. " 

Siyeon took the paper, the letter holding all of Bora's hidden thoughts. Bora, in turn, felt her pulse quicken. Of course that didn't go past Siyeon, who went to out the letter down to focus on her wellbeing. 

"No. Please, just- just read it. I'll be fine either way." She gave what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Is it ok if I read it aloud?" Siyeon asked, her eyes full of concern. After getting permission, she started again. "Lee Siyeon, I love you." 

Usually, Siyeon would've said it right back, but in this moment she felt the air charged with something. Her mouth hung agape, as she had no idea how to react. 

"Just keep reading." She heard Bora say, her tone full of urgency. 

Siyeon sat herself down and started from the beginning. "Lee Siyeon, I love you. You once joked about us being soulmates, and even if you still think of it as a joke, I don't. I truly believe you are my soulmate, the one person in the world who is meant for me, who I am meant for. I know that without you, I wouldn't be myself. 

Being with you, as a friend, for all these years has been… challenging. Because you pushed me to better myself, and because I felt like I needed to keep my feelings for myself, after figuring them out.

It was night when I realised I am in love with you. You probably don't even remember it, we were alone in the dorm, the others were out celebrating but you wanted to go to bed early and I said I'd head back with you, since I knew you didn't like to sleep alone. When you inevitably asked to cuddle, I thought nothing of it, until you were sound asleep in my arms and the only thing I could think of was how much you mean to me. How I would never be able to handle losing you. " Siyeon stopped, her head snapping up to meet Bora's eyes. "Bora… you know we'll always have each other, right? I need you to know I'd never leave you. "

The thought of abandoning her, or even just… growing apart had never crossed Siyeon's mind before, but now it raised an anxiety in the pit of her chest. 

"You didn't finish the letter, Singnie." 

Siyeon moved their positions, so she could hold and pinch her hand, before continuing. "I caught myself falling for you more and more. Your laugh, your voice, even your weird alien aegyo. I love it all. I am ever the perfectionist, but with you? There's not one thing I'd change. Not even your cooking skills, or lack thereof. Not even your habit of pinching the back of my hand, which I thought was annoying at first, but now I find comforting. Because it's you." 

Siyeon stopped pinching Bora's hand, instead just holding it tightly, hoping to ease some of the older girl's tension. She had stiffened more and more, as Siyeon got closer and closer to the final lines of the letter. 

"Siyeon, for me, I know it will always be you. Even if you don't feel the same, it won't change how I see it. I wrote you this letter because it wouldn't have been fair for either of us to keep it hidden any longer, and because I trust you. Even if your answer will break my heart, I know I've made the right choice telling you, because you are still here with me. " Siyeon finished reading.

To say she was speechless was an understatement. How could she think her feelings weren't reciprocated? But her silence must've been taken the wrong way, as she felt Bora try to pull away. 

They both sat up, and Siyeon noticed the tears that had formed in Bora's eyes.

"I'll- I'll be fine, don't worry, I just-" 

Siyeon didn't let her finish that sentence before pulling her into a tight hug. "I know you will. Because you have me, remember? You always will." She felt Bora's hands slither around her waist. "I love you, too. I have loved you since I met you, probably. " She confessed, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Bora's head. 

Bora's hold tightened, and time stood still as both girls tried to process what had just happened. 

The silence was eventually broken by Bora's voice. "Can I kiss you then?"

"Only if you promise not to split my lip again." Siyeon teased.


End file.
